


The Newest Addition

by nitnit8



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Multi, Raphael is alive!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitnit8/pseuds/nitnit8
Summary: Alec Lightwood is nervous to meet the newest member of his family.This is a cute little one-shot in which someone's having a baby and Alec is excited to be an uncle!





	The Newest Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my parabatai, Yukti, for helping develop the idea and encouraging me to attempt #SomethingNew.

“You can go in and see them now.”

Alec Lightwood looked up at the nurse smiling kindly down at him. His heart pounded uncontrollably in his chest and his breath hitched in his throat. Alec then felt the warm presence of Magnus’s hand on his shoulder, reassuring him and relaxing his nerves. He stood up and looked around at his companions, his _family_.

Magnus Bane, the love of his life, stood looking as gorgeous as ever, his face glowing and plastered with a grin revealing his uncontrollable excitement. He was holding their son, Max, up with his left arm and in his right hand was the hand of Max’s older brother, Rafael. The boys were clearly curious as to what all the fuss was about, and hung onto Magnus tightly. Next to Magnus was Alec’s sister, Isabelle, who was wiping crumbs off of her husband’s face. Simon was a clumsy nerd, but Alec had grown to love his brother-in-law’s quirks and overly enthusiastic nature – not that he’d admit it out loud. He made Izzy happy, and that was enough. Izzy and Simon stood with their two-year-old twin daughters, Leia and Maryse, ready to go in.

Alec led the small group to the private hospital room, pausing to take some hand sanitizer at the door when he saw the nurse glaring at him. Silly mundane, he thought. She was clueless that the people entering the room were far from ordinary; they were shadowhunters (and of course, stunning warlocks in the case of his husband and younger son), heading in to meet more of their kind. Alec rolled his eyes, because of course Clary had decided to go into labor in a mundane mall near a mundane hospital where a mundane cop decided he’d escort her to a mundane maternity ward immediately. Alec knew that these hospitals did not allow children in to meet patients, but he strongly suspected that Uncle Raphael, who had arrived a few minutes earlier much to the delight of his screaming children, had “gently persuaded” the nurse to make an exception. Alec took a deep breath and stepped in.

Jace Herondale, Alec’s _parabatai_ and brother in every way but by blood, stood huddled over his wife Clary, who was carrying a squirming mass of blankets with utmost care and unbridled happiness on her face. The new parents looked up, positively gleaming with pride, when they heard their family enter.

“It’s a boy,” Clary told them. Alec heard Izzy squeal and Magnus congratulate the couple while Simon held back his infant daughters with tears in his eyes, but they all seemed to be a million miles away. His eyes were focused on the small being now in Jace’s arms, and he was frozen in place. Alec Lightwood loved with all of his heart, and with every child that had entered their little family, he had vowed to love and protect him or her till his last breath.

“You wanna hold him, buddy?” Jace was in front of him, his face soft and relaxed. Without his usual smirk, Jace looked so mature, Alec thought. He hesitated, afraid to hurt the newborn, but remembered he had plenty of experience with babies. The four little nuisances in the room, who were peering at the baby while Izzy explained they had a new cousin, were a testament to his skills as a parent and an uncle.

Alec took all 8 lbs. and 11 oz. of his nephew into his arms, and his eyes filled up with tears. He held the baby’s tiny head in his large palm and saw that his soft golden blonde hair was identical to Jace’s. Alec chuckled when he noticed that his nephew’s cheeks were round and chubby like Izzy’s had been when their mom, his niece’s namesake Maryse, had brought her home. The baby looked up at him with wide eyes and a soft, satisfied smile on his face. There was no doubt, Alec noted, that Clary was this baby’s mother. His eyes were the same striking green color as Clary’s, and Alec couldn’t help but think of the eyes of her late brother Jonathan. Considering the powerful blood flowing through those miniscule veins, Alec was sure that his nephew would grow up to be the most noble and fierce shadowhunter of his age.

“Alec, if you don’t let me hold my nephew right this instant, I swear on Raziel that Simon and I will never be available to babysit when you and Magnus decide to have a spontaneous date night!” Alec laughed at his sister’s shrill voice and looked up from the innocent face in his arms. He handed the newborn off to Izzy and watched contently as she cooed at the newest addition to their family.

“Oh, aren’t you just precious!?” Alec heard her say. “You’re gonna be strong like your daddy, and kind like your mom, aren’t you, little guy? Don’t forget though, you need to be smart like Aunt Izzy, because that’s very important!” Alec rolled his eyes. For someone who could slay demons in six inch heels, his younger sister sure was a softie.

Izzy handed the baby to Simon and picked up her own daughters, one in each arm, to allow them to see their youngest cousin. Leia and Maryse attempted to poke the little thing, but resigned to gently patting his tummy like their mother instructed them to. When Simon opened his mouth to speak, Alec braced himself.

“Oh my god! You know what you should name him? Han Solo! Can you imagine: Han Solo Herondale, one of the great leaders of the shadowhunters alliance!” Simon looked back and forth between Jace and Clary, waiting for them to be as excited as he was about a potential Star Wars name for their child. The new parents exchanged an exasperated look and then Clary glared at her _parabatai_.

“We’re not naming our baby Han Solo, Si,” she told him.

“But just picture it! He’d be so badass, and then he and Leia could, you know, grow really close -” Simon stopped talking when Izzy smacked the back of his head.

“That would be incest, you idiot! They’re cousins!” Izzy told him incredulously.

“Not by blood,” Simon muttered. “Besides, Jace and Clary have plenty of experience with incest, you know – OW!” This comment had earned him another smack on the back of his head from Izzy and death glares from both Jace and Clary. Alec wondered how Simon had not only managed to marry Izzy, but also convince her to name one of their daughters after the Star Wars heroine. Alec’s thoughts were interrupted when the baby began to wail due to the sudden outburst from Simon.

Magnus sighed and took the baby from Simon’s arms and he immediately quieted down. Alec smiled, not surprised that the newborn was won over by his husband’s charisma. He walked over and picked up Max, who was craning his neck up high, desperately trying to see the baby.

“Hi little baby,” Magnus cooed. “I’m your uncle Magnus and these are your cousins, Max and Rafael.”

“I can do magic like my papa!” Max exclaimed.

“Yes, my little blueberry, but we need to be quiet in the hospital room or you’re going to have to go wait outside with Uncle Raphael,” Magnus said to shush the child. He rocked Jace’s son in his arms, with the entire family looking on as the baby began to drift off.

“Papa, where did this baby come from?” Rafael suddenly asked. Magnus looked up, unfazed by his son’s curiosity.

“This baby was in Aunt Clary’s belly for a while, and today, the doctors helped bring him out into our world.”

“Yeah, but how did it get there?” Rafael’s face was half horrified and half skeptical. Alec laughed, watching Magnus carefully consider what he’d say next. Before Magnus replied, however, Jace walked over to Alec.

“Hey, can I talk to you outside really quickly?” Jace seemed uncharacteristically serious, so Izzy walked over to Magnus to help him talk to Rafael, and Simon went over to Clary so she could hug Leia and Maryse.

“Yeah, of course. Is everything okay?” Alec asked. He wondered why Jace seemed nervous and cryptic. His brother was always so sure of himself. When Jace nodded, Alec followed him out.

“So I was wondering, man, if you’d be our son’s godfather.” Alec looked at Jace as if he had three heads. “These mundanes have asked us if we want to legally assign godparents and I was wondering if you’d be willing.”

“M-me?” he stuttered.

“No, I’m talking to Raphael behind you. Of course I mean you, you idiot. You’re my _parabatai_ and if anything were to happen to me and Clary, I’d want you and Magnus to take care of him.”  
“And Clary’s okay with this?” Alec could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

“Of course. We see how you are with Max and Rafael. And we’d never trust Izzy to feed our baby. I mean, you’ve seen her cooking.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Alec commented. The smile on his face was blinding. “But yeah, of course, Jace – I would love to be his godfather.” The smile on Alec’s face suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a puzzled frown.

“What’s wrong?” Jace was worried that Alec had reconsidered. “We were planning on asking Izzy and Simon if we have more children, but I thought you and Magnus would be willing to –”

“No no no, I’m still in. It’s just that it’s weird to keep referring to him as well, ‘him.’ Do you have any names in mind?”

Jace smirked, pushing his blonde hair away from his eyes. It was difficult to believe he was now somebody’s father.

“Follow me.” Jace led Alec back into the room, where the baby was now sleeping in a small glass baby bed next to Clary’s hospital bed. Everyone was still crowded around him, clearly smitten with the little guy.

“So everyone, Clary and I have an announcement to make,” Jace began. He smiled at his wife, then at Alec, and continued. “We want everyone to give their blessings to our son, and Alec in particular, because he’s agreed to be the baby’s godfather.”

A chorus of “congratulations” and “awwws” surrounded Alec and he felt Magnus’s hand intertwine with his.

“Oh my god, can you imagine Alec as The Godfather, like in the movie?” This time, five glares were directed to Simon, who looked down at his feet sheepishly. “But hey, your son will have two really, really good looking godfathers, right?”

Clary chuckled and everyone looked fondly at Magnus, acknowledging that he, too, would be a godparent for the newborn.

“Also, our son does have a name,” Jace began again, silencing Simon with one look before he even thought about bringing up Star Wars again.

Clary spoke next, beaming with pride. “Everyone, say hello to Alexander Jonathan Herondale.” Alec gasped.

“You’re naming him after me?”

“Obviously not. You’re Alec. Our son’s name is Alexander.” Jace’s sarcasm was undermined, however, by the love and pride in his voice.

“Alec, you’ve always protected us and are probably the only reason that Jace and I are even alive. We thought it would be fitting. And well, Jonathan is his middle name in memory of my brother. Not the demon-blooded murderer, but the remorseful, good man that saved us before he died.” Clary’s eyes were filled with tears.

“I’m honored,” Alec said, embracing Jace and then bending down to give Clary a hug. He walked over to his nephew – his godson – and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Alexander.”


End file.
